


Trust Issues

by Spacetrashy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetrashy/pseuds/Spacetrashy
Summary: Kaito Momota has been invited home to go visit his grandparents for the summer, but the only problem? They don’t want him coming home empty handed. Kaito had made a bet with his grandparents that he planned on getting a significant other by the end of the first semester. As much as he holds on to his promises, he hadn’t lived up to that one. Without any of his friends raising a hand to help the space fanatic out, he goes for his only last choice; one that he will either learn to regret or appreciate.“Trust me"





	1. "Whatever Works"

**Author's Note:**

> -Warning  
> There might be some jokes or hints at the Danganronpa Universe. For now, if you do not want to be met with any spoilers or reveals, I advise you stay away from this fic for now.  
> There will be family members that were never mentioned in the Danganronpa Universe, but this is my take on Kaito Momota's family if we had heard more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Momota has plans for the summer, but faces a problem he had put off for a while. Issues arise when last minute it when he goes to bring all ties together, and who better to help with that than a old foe.

_Hope's Peak Academy - The Courtyard_

11:23 AM

Friday

 

    Kaito leaned forward in his seat, resting both arms atop his legs as his hands connected into two tight fists. As uncomfortable as the courtyard seats were to lean in, such a thing was the least thing he could bring himself to be concerned about. With a stammered grunt, Shuichi heaved his book bag onto the rounded metal table, the contents inside making it slide a bit forward to where Harukawa sat, not fazing the brunette in the slightest. The silence was thick and unnerving, both he and Maki could feel it, and it was radiating off of their dear friend, Momota. Raising a thin eyebrow at the brunette, the law major sat down between the two close friends. One staring at the ground while the other stared at her friend. It was worrying. 

Throwing her hands in the air, Maki scoffed and leaned back. "I'm sick of this little game. What's your deal, Momota." She hissed, clearly been at it with her fellow student for a while.

"My deal? My deal, Maki, is that my grandparents expect me, Kaito fuckin' Momota, to bring a significant other home for the summer," The space fanatic began, taking a deep breath before he started again, "But my only problem? Yeah, I don't have one, and if I go home putting down a challenge, I'll look like an idiot." He finished, slouching back in his seat with a frustrated expression. 

Giving a deadpan glare, Harukawa gave a shrug of her shoulders and crossed one leg over the other, everything inside of her wanting to punch him for having her wait for such a reason. "I don't get the big deal. If you're so scared about going home without a plus one, why not just fake having a lover. It's not like you can speed date by tomorrow anyways." She suggested, rubbing the nail of her index finger over her thumb pad. Shuichi gave a timid grin. "I mean, she has a point. If you're gonna go home, you best do what you can." He added, playing with the casing of his phone to distract himself from the irritated Momota and tense Harukawa.

Scoffing, Kaito looked at his two friends. "Lie? Why would I do something like that? If I'm going to do this, it's gonna be all or nothin'. Besides, no one would be stupid enough to be my fake lover in-front of my family, like if I were to walk over to Shirogane over there and ask her to be my fake girlfriend, she would deny." Pushing his plum colored hair up against his forehead, he muttered other people who would reject him quietly.

Harukawa parted her lips to counteract the others statement, but she shut her mouth real quick and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms defensively. It's not like she was going to volunteer to be the plus one, so why bother when even she wouldn't want to contribute.

The air hangs in silence for a moment. Momota passed glances back and fourth between his two friends, waiting for one to speak up, but they only stared off into space or were pretending they didn't know what to do. What was he kidding? Shuichi is dead set on being a detective, and would likely be working all summer, and Harukawa would rather be anywhere else than a family event, let alone pretend a relationship.

Finally, he smiled and stood up, the two students looking up at him expectantly. "It's fine. I'm fine. What do I have to worry about?" He reassured them, "I'll figure this out one way or another. Glad to know you guys have my back." He teased kind-hardheartedly, earning a laugh from Shuichi, while Maki simply gave a kindred smile. Turning on his heel, he scooped up his bag and walked back into the academy.

The hallways were slightly populated with the exception of a teacher here and there, gossiping by their rooms. Everyone had either already left for the first semester, or is working on packing up and leaving. Anyone else was probably staying for extra credit. Kaito, despite being the desperate fellow he was, was taking this summer off to enjoy himself and prepare better. But most importantly, he was going to meet with family he hadn't seen in a while, perhaps since his high school graduation. With him being kicked into adulthood, things were going to get more hectic, and he would loose bonds he never realized how much he cared for. That wouldn't be a obstacle though, he promised himself that. Yeah, he was a stubborn fellow, but he was proud of it.

"Momota!" A voice barked in his ear, one he was familiar with. Scowling, he looked over the shoulder, broken from his daze.

Next to him stood a small student. Aubergine purple hair, strained from being messed with all day, framed the boys face. Staring up at the taller of the two expectantly, a smug smile was planted on his face. It would be a nice sight if this boy wasn't the entire reason for half of Kaito's headaches. Tense aura was thick around him, though the other student, seemed to care less, silently begging for a answer. "Aw, come on! I know you want to!" He teased, stepping closer till about only a foot of space was left. 

At last, Kaito sighed. He swung around pivoting on his heel. "Screw off, Oma. Catch me at a time where my anger is actually fixated on you." He commented, not even bothering to throw a glance over his shoulder at the other. There was no response, and just as he thought he had escaped that one, the soft clicking of heels approached behind him, disappointing him greatly. "That's new. Usually the big bad Momota never passes up on a chance to yell at me!" He pressed again. Moments passed with no response from the taller of the two, genuinely irritating Oma, not that he would show it. Crossing his arms, the boy looked straight forward and huffed. "You're being boring today. I don't like it when people are boring." Clasping his hands in a clap against his chest, Kaito stared down at the other, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Oh yeah? Well how about you go find someone more interesting before I show you how boring the hospital can be." He threatened, his fuse simmering to its end. Oma flinched, something he tended to do whenever someone threatened him, though it didn't take long before he shifted back to being a trash panda. "But there is no one else! Whenever I want something interesting to happen, I come to you. Tell me how to fix you!" Those last two words slapped him across the face. It was beyond him as to why they did so. "Me? Tell you about my problems? In your dreams. You could care less about what I have to say unless it includes you." He snapped at the other, jabbing a finger into his chest. Throwing his hands up in the air as a means of surrender, the boy softly giggled and tilted his head. "And if I do care? I could be really helpful!" The word 'really' was dragged as if to make a point to the other. Pulling away from the pose, Kaito squinted at the other, silently choosing his judgement. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone for the rest of the summer?" It went quiet. Oma puts a finger on his lips. "Mm, deal!" He smiled with pursed lips. 

Muttering a quick swear to himself, he crossed his arms and began. "Over the summer, I'm going to visit family and stay for a while in order to repair broken bridges. My problem is that my family is expecting a lover to be with me when I arrive. I set it aside all semester and only remembered my promise now, and I tend not to break them." He breathed in, "I asked Harukawa, but she denied stepping in for the summer. Shuichi doesn't know anyone who could be my plus one." It occurred to him that he was only wasting his time talking to someone who was no use to him. Time was running out and Oma had no possible way of helping him. 

"I'll go." The boy shrugged as if it was no big deal.

 "What part of leave me alone for the rest of the summer do you not understand?" Kaito bluntly asked. "The part where you were complaining that no one would pretend to be your high school sweetheart. You're talking to pretty much a professional liar. If anyone can fake a position, it's me!" He praised himself, smiling as if he had saved the world. Huffing, the space fanatic pushed his hair back. "Are you forgetting one key part? I'm a hardcore straight. My family is expecting a woman." He complained, leaning against the off-white walls. A laugh escaped the liars lips as he slowly approached the other. Looking up from his self pity, Momota made eye contact with his pursuer. 

"Lets make a deal," Oma began, "Over the summer, I'll stand in as your boyfriend. I'll be the girlfriend your family dreamed of you having, except I'm a male. I can't promise I won't cause some mischief, but I will help. I'll also leave you alone the rest of the school year. I can find someone else to pester, but in return, you have to try and get to know me during this fling. That's all you have to do for me."

If he had to admit to one thing, it would be that no matter how much they quarreled, or how annoying one could be, the others plans tied together with ease. They were the only ones he knew to succeed most of the time. If they had any project in a class that took serious planning, his were some of the best. That is the one thing he ever found himself admitting to, because it was hard to deny when you could see how in depth he goes in order to piece them together. He would execute a plan even if it meant dying. It was either how much he ached to be on top, or how thirsty he was to fulfill his painstaking boredom. 

Catching his breath, he turned his gaze to the ground and chuckled. "I'm making a deal with the devil, aren't I?" Oma only smiled.

"Trust me, even just once is fine. It's a win win." Looking back up from the ground, Kaito shook his head and sighed. "Whatever works." He reached out his hand, which was quickly taken. It was then he realized how small the others hand was compared to his, but it was also when he realized that this could easily be a terrible mistake. But just like that, the boy ripped his hand away and skittered down the hallway, a bit more  of a pep in his step than usual. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he silently embraced all he had left of silence.

So much for a self appreciating summer. 


	2. "Don't Give Me a Reason"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Kokichi hit the road. Meanwhile Kaito does his best to keep things on the low, things get hectic between he and his partner.

_Hope's Peak Academy - Parking Lot_

_12:49 PM_

_Saturday_

 

The sun beamed down on his face, resulting in him pressing his forearm against his face, hoping for some protection from the rays. Kaito nuzzled his face into his elbow and leaned back against his car. It was a simple, somewhat beaten up, deep grey Audi R8 that his grandparents had gotten him once he graduated high school. It's a gift he holds dear to his heart, and can never seem to thank them enough. It was a pretty clear day, and he hoped that would help the trip go smoother than he expected it to go. If he was lucky, they would have no set backs, though that was highly unlikely. Unfortunately, they were already suffering one. Actually, more like he was suffering one. The trip was medium length, not including all of the stops they would make on the way there. Therefore, they had both agreed on meeting early in the morning so that they could arrive there at some point late in the day. Kaito had been up and ready to go a bit back, and had taken to packing his supplies and snacks for them to take. Kokichi, on the other hand, seemed to be taking his sweet time on arriving.

Groaning miserably, the heat was taking a hit on him, and no matter how nice it seemed to get in the car, he couldn't waste gas. Before he could die of heatstroke, a small foot jabbed him in the knee, making him shout in pain. "What the hell!" He cursed, reaching for his knee, but also looking up at his supposed attacker. Looking down at him were amused amethyst eyes as Kokichi tilted his head. As if saying a kind 'screw you' to the heat, the shorter of the two dressed in a near-black grey shirt, that almost draped off his shoulders due to its size, and a thin looking eggplant purple jacket that fit snug on his small frame. The only thing that screamed summer about his apparel was that he had his hair tied up in a loose ponytail, some hair already escaping to frame his face. "I seriously hope you don't expect me to provide you ice packs." Kaito commented, finally recovering from him kicked knee. Kokichi responded with a yawn and a small smile. "Save your complaining for the trip, Kai." He purred, ushering his luggage towards the other. Once he saw how much the other had packed, he wanted to cancel the trip. Two large luggage cases were in front of the other, both on the verge of combustion. Looking up with a glare, he sighed and dragged the two cases to the trunk. "You'll only need this much stuff if you move in with my grandparents," He muttered. A small snort was earned from Kokichi as he opened the car door. "Thank you, darling!" He teased, getting in the car and pulling the door shut before Kaito got the chance to respond. The comment made his cheeks go red. Anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. Huffing, he slammed the trunk door shut and made his way over to the drivers side and proceeded to get in the car.

Once he got in, the other had already made himself at home. It seems he had found the Pringles and was now gently nipping at one chip calmly. Raising an eyebrow at the other, he shut the door and started up the engine. As if he was waiting for this moment, Kokichi reached into his jacket and pulled out a CD case. The word 'Loud' was written on it in thin white letters. It took him a moment before he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Rihanna?" He questioned, watching as the boy slid the disc into the car. For someone who spoke quite a bit, the other wasn't preaching about how he adored the songs. "Just because I lie a lot and sometimes do dangerous pranks, I consider myself having a good taste in music. This particular album is a perfect example of that." He hummed leaning back in his seat. Shrugging, Kaito had no problem with the others taste in music, mostly because he wasn't blasting it. Pulling the gear lever into drive, their trip officially began. 

If he was being honest, he didn't expect Kokichi to be into music like that. It did occur to him that as he observed the other, he seemed to avoid other songs on the album and simply stuck to a certain amount, but they were all different in a way. The only sounds that were really around them were the music, the other gently nibbling on his first potato chip which he was about to finish, and the quiet tapping of his index finger on the steering wheel. 

"Hey, Momota!" The other squeaked, throwing his head back against the seat. Throwing the other a quick glance, he swiftly looked back at the road. Just as quick as the peacefulness came, it left. "What is it, Oma," He said with a hum, trying to focus on anything but the other. Although he knew not to expect silence the entire way there, he at least hoped that the other would keep himself quiet most of the time. "Your family. What're they like? The ones you're introducing your darling boyfriend into anyways." He stuck the tip of his tongue out as a tease. That was a joke he wouldn't hear the end of. Rolling his violet eyes, Kaito bit his lip. "It's hard to explain. Besides, there will probably be some family there I'm not expecting." He sighed, "I wanna see how well a leader so mighty of himself can adapt to an environment like my home. You never said I can't take you into this blindly." He stated, leaning back. In response, he received a series of babbled complaints from the other.

That was the Kokichi he knew. Complaining about stupid matters was his strongest skill, side from being a two-faced liar most of the time. On the bright side, at least that means he hadn't accidentally knocked the smart ass out of the other at some point.

Though, maybe that wouldn't be half bad.

* * *

  _2:47 PM_

 

At some point, Kokichi had managed to blabber himself unconscious. So badly it looked as though Kaito had knocked him unexpectedly unconscious. Head thrown back and jacket halfway off his shoulders, it looked extremely uncomfortable, but how much he endured said otherwise. Kaito had managed to discard of a small chip the other had desperately held between his fingers, as well as removing his legs from the dashboard at a red light. All the while, Kokichi snored so softly you might even think it's a kitten; only moving when his hand collapsed into his lap. Surprisingly, this bothered the astronaut. Not only was the car deathly silent after he turned off the music, but he also knew that as soon as the leader awoke, that incoherent mess of words that he rambled on about would become more understandable and loud. Kaito had no doubt that Kokichi slept in, so after waking him up so early in the morning, getting his sleep will energize him to high heavens. 

Speaking of the devil, a soft yet loud snort escaped his travel buddy, and he began to twitch himself awake. "Ah, great." He muttered, tapping on the steering wheel more anxiously now. 

 To save himself the trouble of being asked a load of questions, Kaito's eyes scanned the area they were in. It wasn't a really populated place, and served more as a stopping area for travelers in need of rest. It was small and his options were low. Although they were completely fine on snacks, he had no doubt in his mind that both of them would start craving a actual meal soon enough, and he didn't think that they would last the rest of the way without having hunger driven bickers. Jerking the wheel to the right, he pulled into a strip mall, if you could even call a few necessary restaurants and gas stations a strip mall. 

At last, he finally heard a tired whimper escape Kokichi. Pulling into a parking space close to the door, he unbuckled his seat belt. "Good afternoon, Mr.Needs his beauty sleep." He teased with a hint of sarcasm. Turning his head to look at his pretend lover, he gave a grin. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, a exhausted boy yawned and readjusted himself from his mangled position. "Why are we stopped? Did I do something in my sleep and irritate Kai so much he's throwing me out?" He questioned, tilting his head innocently. Scoffing, Kaito opened his door and prepared to get out. "Shut up, Oma," He snapped, "Now, unless you wanna live off of chips and water for the next two hours, I suggest you wake up faster." He insisted, pulling himself fully out of the car. 

 Kaito slammed his door hut and crossed his arms, waiting patiently. For the first few minutes, Kokichi hopefully will still be trying to wake up, so he should be low-key in the restaurant. Tapping his fingers impatiently on his forearms, he soon heard a distant car door open and close. The way he knew it was the other, was because he heard a over-dramatic groan as soon as the door closed. Shaking his head, he exhaled and gestured to his place of choice. "Our lunch for the evening," He stated, "For the love of god, don't buy the entire menu. Don't give me a reason to actually kick you out." He calmly begged, which earned a pleased smirk from Kokichi. With a quick nod, the leader began trudging toward it. Taking a deep breath, he followed right after. 

As soon as they both walked through the door, a delightful breeze enveloped their bodies. Given the terrible temperature and thickness of the air, this was probably the best thing that would happen to them this entire trip. Proving his comfort, Kokichi stuck his hands behind his head, making himself comfortable in the new environment. Before Kaito could even open his mouth to ask what the other would want, he was cut off. "Panta!" He yelped excitedly. Instead of asking for the drink, he vigorously tugged at Kaito's sleeve, bouncing on his heels as he glared at the fridge behind the counter. Grunting with irritation, he shoved the other off of his arm and sighed. "Seriously? It's still barely the middle of the day!" He huffed, leaving a not so happy Kokichi. "C'mon! Don't I deserve something? I've been good the entire trip!" He stated, standing up to the other, even though it wasn't the least bit intimidating. As much as he hated to admit it, Kokichi was telling the truth for once. Throughout the trip, he had actually been behaving himself pretty well, given they having been able to get out of the car and let off some energy.  Throwing his hands up in defeat, Kaito sighed. "Alright, fine. But you have to get some actual food too." He insisted, looking at the menu to decide what he would get. Much to his delight, he only heard the leader mumble a little bit, and glanced over to see his eyes trained on the menu as well. Giving a tiny smile at the slight cooperation, he continued his decision. But yet, he ended up speaking too soon. 

Ready to ask what the other wished to have, the second he looked down, he realized that Kokichi had left his spot beside him. Unfortunately, Kaito didn't believe he was kidnapped. Kokichi would have made a huge deal over it. Although he could care less about what happened to the other, he still looked around frantically, only to spot the leader a few feet in front of him, arms behind his back as he proudly spoke to the cashier. Mentally exploding with anger, he rushed over to the shorter of the two and grabbed his jacket hoodie. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered, almost calmly snapping at the other. The other only smiled mischievously and gestured to the counter, "Ordering my food, of course. Why? Did worry Momota-Chan too much?" If they hadn't been in public, Kaito might have actually lost it and scolded the life out of Kokichi, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Sighing, he let go of the other and ran his fingers through his aubergine hair. "Yeah, no. Please tell me you haven't ordered the entire menu." He pleaded. Shaking his head, the other gave his weird laugh and shoved at finger at the innocent staff member. "You can even ask her! I've only ordered a sandwich and my drink." The staff member nodded, looking back and fourth between the two of them before asking if they wanted anything else. Only adding a water and another sandwich, Kaito confirmed the order and paid. 

Making himself very known, Kokichi slurped on his drink as loud as he possibly could, though Kaito couldn't tell whether or not the action was on purpose or not. Violet eyes peered up at him, silently begging for a reaction, though he didn't intend on giving one. Giving the other a quick glance, he sighed and then turned on his heel with the food in his hands. Looking for the cleanest seat, and preferably one near the window, Kaito hummed to himself in thought before striding to one, the soft pitter patter of the others footsteps close behind. Pulling out a chair, he set the food out on the table, both on their respective sides. Sitting down, he clicked his tongue as he took a sip of his water. It seemed to be fresh, luckily, but he knew if he even stepped foot out of this place, it would get warm quickly. 

Looking down at the food, he took a deep breath as he felt the gaze of the same hues on him. Quickly looking up, Kokichi tilted his head curiously, lips still framed around his straw. They just kind of sat there for a moment, not quite glaring at each other, but not gazing either. More so a subtle stare. Soon, Kaito felt a bit uncomfortable as more eyes fell onto not only him, but them both. Through the calm tension, he also heard some people awe, probably assuming they were gazing into one anothers eyes lovingly. Softly, he scoffed and turned his eyes away, earning a short disappointed whimper from the other, but it seemed to be cut off. Turning his eyes back, he realized a thin smirk placed upon the others moth, which was now away from his straw. "Your face is a tomato, Kai!" The leader exclaimed. Feeling his eyes widen in his head, he reached up to feel his face. Burning, and he could tell it wasn't from the heat. "Dammit!" He hissed, turning his head to the window so that no customers could see how beet red he was. "What do you want from me? You've been staring at me like a lost puppy the entire time!" He complained, throwing him a irritated glare out of the corner of his eye. Kokichi looked barely yet genuinely shocked, and maybe a little hurt, at the same time before rebounding back into being all smiles. "I just wanted to make sure grumpy Momota was still there! You've been too nice." Balling his hands into fists under the table, Kaito rolled his eyes. "is that so? Well maybe do it in a way that isn't making me irritated and embarrass myself in public?' He phrased it like a question, but anyone could tell it was easily more of an order. 

Keeping his gaze locked on Kaito, Kokichi leaned back in his seat. His bubbly persona was falling, and now his gaze was strict."Why are you so worried about being embarrassed? It's not like you can stop it. Besides, it's your body, Kai. I have no control over where your blood flows inside, or who you look at." He stated. Finally, he stopped hiding his face, which had gone back to normal, and now challenged the other silently. "Are you saying it's my fault that you decided to stare at me? Any sane person would look at the idiot staring at them!" He snapped, making the boy across him squint his eyes a bit, tensing up as he returned the challenge. " It's always my fault. I never said you should hide behind a curtain of everlasting perfection. Be REAL, Kaito! At least I know i'm not a angel able to fix everyone's problems, including my own! Especially not my own." Kokichi spat, bracing his hands on the table as he eyed Kaito. The last part caught him off guard. "Wait," But he didn't have a chance to speak before the other shot up in his seat. "No waiting. You're so. Damn. Boring! Nothing is going to stay the same, and not everyone is going to fall for your act! You should know not to lie to me." He finished, grabbing his drink and rushing past Kaito. For once, the others speech had him even a little bit pained, and he almost felt a illness creeping up his throat, clawing his flesh as a little thing called guilt begged him for escape. What did he do to irritate the other? 

Swerving around in his seat, he lurched out and grabbed the wrist that wasn't occupied with the drink. "Shit, Kokichi, wait just a second!" For someone so small, he turned around so fast, that Kaito barely noticed he moved. The violet hues were dazed with several things, all things he couldn't understand, and his lips were cured back in a snarl. "What? What do you want! For once own up to something. I'm only a idiot after all." For a quick moment, he saw those lips curl into the dullest smile he had ever seen, before the bony wrist was torn from his hand, and Kokichi made his escape through the glass doors. 

Pupils wide in distraught, he stuttered to himself. Everyone had gone quiet, except for one person. 

"Go after him, you retard!" A shrill voice cried from a girl with light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, which was put up in very high pigtails. Giving her a look of recognition, he really hated feeling like a lover in a movie going after his long lost beloved, but no matter how right the other was about him not being able to fix everyone's problems, he could do his best and be there, even if he didn't get along with them. Pulling out his wallet, he placed a extra five dollars on the table, since the food was barely touched, and he didn't plan on cleaning it, before rushing out the door. 

Looking around the parking lot, he spotted his car, with a dainty hunched over figure inside. Eyebrows slanting, he tried not to frown and walked up to the car. It was off, which meant Kokichi was sitting in thick heat, with only a half empty drink to help him survive. The boys knees were pressed against his chest as he fiddled with the lid of his drink. Kaito was unable to see his expression as long aubergine locks were covering what parts of his face he could have been able to see. Taking a deep breath, he went over to his side and placed a hand on the handle. Had he seen the real Kokichi, just this once? or was it another lie? It felt so painfully real though, and as much of a liar that his supposed partner was, he didn't think it was possible to fake a emotion so strongly. If Kokichi let him, he might actually get to understand him more, that is what he wanted, right? Though, it probably wouldn't be so easy. 

Pulling on the handle, he opened the door and got in the car. This might change his perspective of the leader, but he would just have to be alright with that. 

"Hey, Oma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I felt so accomplished finally rewriting this chapter. It was the one that bugged me the absolute worst. Now the argument isn't as horrid as before, hopefully! But that does it for my first rewrite!  
> -Lucyfer
> 
>  
> 
> (Comments; Constructive criticism and compliments are always welcome!)


	4. Notice!

(Notice Update)

Alrighty!

The first two chapters are finally rewritten! You can probably skip the first chapter, had you already read it, but I highly suggest rereading the second chapter. I have changed it a whole lot, and the argument is more in character and a little tweaked from before! There's also a short and small cameo that I stuck in there! Thank you for your patience, and I hope to create more soon!

 

- _SpaceTrash_


End file.
